Esther Mikaelson
Esther, also known as The Original Witch, is the wife of Mikael and the mother of Elijah, Finn, Henrik, Kol, Niklaus, Rebekah, and one other child whose name is unknown. She was killed by Niklaus after she cursed him. Esther was later revived by Bonnie and Abby Bennett. Esther is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Early life Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, at some during her life, Esther and her husband, Mikael, left their homeland, soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, spread throughout their village killing their only child at the time. Soon after her arrival in the new world, Esther had an affair with a werewolf, of whom they shared a child. After years of living in peace with the natives, the war between vampires and werewolves had not yet begun, until after the death of Esther’s youngest son, Henrik. After being convinced by her husband to perform a spell that would transform them into the first known vampires, Esther proceeded to do so. However, after Klaus’ first human kill, he unknowingly activated his werewolf abilities, in the process, exposing Esther’s infidelity with a werewolf. After suppressing Klaus’ werewolf abilities, by cursing him with a spell, Esther was later killed by Klaus do to his natural werewolf agression heightened by his vampiric side caused him to take out all of his rage for her betrayal out on her at once , it ended with Klaus ripping Esther's heart out. After she died, Esther's body was preserved and placed in a coffin by her friend Ayanna. Esther's spirit however, was forced to watch her children reak havoc on the world from the other side as nature's way of punishing her for her actions. Season Three When Bonnie Bennett brought Jeremy Gilbert back to life, she opened a door to the other side where the ghosts of those with unfinished business go. Esther, whose fail-safe in case Klaus ever broke the curse had failed, needed Elena to die so that her son wouldn't be able to create his hybrids. She made a deal with ghost Vicki Donovan to make her go back to the human side if she killed Elena for her. Vicki agreed and first tried to get Jeremy, her former boyfriend, to help her. However, he was warned by another ghost of his ex-girlfriend, Anna, of the darkness that surrounded Vicki, presumably Esther's magic. In The Reckoning, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls and tries to figure out why he can't create his hybrids and discovers Elena is still alive. Klaus forces Bonnie to try and discover why his hybrids aren't working. Esther, through Vicki, tries to get her a message. When Matt, Vicki's brother, drowns himself to see her so that he could deliver the message, Vicki tells him that it is because Elena is still alive and that she needs to die for the hybrids to live. However, Klaus, sensing his mother's deception, figures out that Elena's blood is the key to creating his hybrids and that he needs her alive. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Esther uses Matt Donovan to push Vicki over to the human side so that she can kill Elena and stop Klaus from creating more hybrids. However, realizing his mistake, Matt goes to Bonnie and asks her to send Vicki back. As Bonnie sends Vicki away before she can kill Elena, Esther breaks open the door with the other side, allowing any ghost with unfinished business to cross it. In Bringing Out The Dead, it is revealed that Esther was the person in the sealed coffin which Abby and Bonnie Bennett managed to open. She arrives at her son, Klaus's, home where she shocks her children with her presence. She declares that she forgives Klaus and wants them all to be a family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, Esther and her children stay in the Niklaus' house in Mystic Falls. Due to the great resentment among the originals, Esther makes it possible to control the situation, organizing a ball to celebrate their union and return. However, Elijah and Niklaus doubt Esther's intentions. Esther sent an invitation to Elena Gilbert, asking to meet. At night, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt and Carol attend the celebration. When all the guests are present, Elijah introduces guests to his family and walk them to join the ball, Elena tries to go with Esther but Damon gets in her way. Elena asks Stefan to take charge of Damon, while she goes with Esther. Elijah meets Elena and asked to tell about the intentions of his mother. Esther uses her magic and herbs to prevent others from listening to the conversation between her and Elena. Elena and Esther meet, while Finn mounted guard outside the room. Esther is revealed what happened and how she is still alive. Eventually reveals that her intention was to protect her family and not to create an abomination. Esther tells Elena that her intention is to destroy the Originals, that's why she made the ball to have all her children together and performer a spell (Esther says: if one goes, they all go.). Esther used Elena's blood to unite all the originals. In the end, Esther completes the spell with the blood of Finn and a scroll with the names of the Originals. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Trivia * Esther was the best friend of another witch named Ayanna (The oldest witch has been seen in the series). * Rebekah says that Esther is The Original Witch but she's not the first witch in history. * References - The title of Esther is as follows: The Original - reference to which is a member of the first family of vampires, and Witch - is because she is a servant of nature. * Esther is the only person who can permanently kill Niklaus. * The fourth coffin Niklaus has been taking along with him contained Esther's body. * Source Appearances Season 3 * Ordinary People (flashback) * Bringing Out The Dead ''(cameo) * ''Dangerous Liaisons * All My Children Gallery Esther.png New Female Original.png Esther-01.png Henrick 2.jpg 0063724091d.jpg Estherslider.png Esther.PNG Esther .jpg Esther finn 06.jpg Witch spell link.jpg Original names witch spell.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Mother Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Old World Category:Foreigner